Realidad
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: A veces, aunque no queramos, debemos aceptar la realidad de las cosas. Eso es algo que el señor Misao tendrá que aceptar... que su hija ya tenga su destino predicho. One-shot :)


**Realidad**

Siempre tuvo miedo de esa triste realidad. No porque fuera malo para ella, sabía que él jamás le haría daño. Pero no quería entregar a su pequeña en manos de un ser del cual no sabía con exactitud su verdadera procedencia.

Aquella mente maquiavélica y grandiosa daba clara señal de que no era un niño común y corriente. Él parecía ser el único que se daba cuenta de eso porque su hija no lo tomaba en cuenta todo eso. Notaba en su rostro la felicidad que ella sentía cuando caminaba al lado de aquel mocoso.

Suspiró. El cielo estaba despejado y los rayos de sol eran realmente cálidos. Pensar en que su hija ya tenía el destino marcado le daba pavor. Él deseaba que ella creciera de una forma… como decir… ¿normal? Con ese chico lo normal quedaba de lado. Siempre estaba rodeada de peligro y ella no le daba cabida a que corría riesgos desde que estaba con ese chico. ¿Cuándo entraría en razón? ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Por qué no le hacía caso y dejaba de ir a esa agencia? ¿Por qué la obsesión con los detectives? ¿Por qué?

— Mayura… es hora de que vayas a la escuela — dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta corrediza del cuarto de su hija. Dormía tan tranquila que no pudo quedarse embobado como padre orgulloso y "enamorado" de su hija que era. Daría cualquier cosa por proteger a su retoño y en especial de las manos de aquel detective. Lo odiaba y no saben cuánto, pero él no podía imponerse a su hija. Verla llorar por no la dejara ir a la agencia esa, le destrozaba el alma.

— Mmm…

— Duerme, Mayura… por hoy duerme — susurró y volvió a cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Faltar un día a la escuela no le haría daño.

Recordar a la pequeña y tan dulce Mayura era tan lindo que le daba curiosidad el por qué dejó de ser de esa manera. Pero pensar que habían progresado mucho en cuanto al dolor de su corazón, creyó que era mejor así. Ella no merecía perder a su madre, era muy pequeña. Se le rompía el corazón cuando la arropaba antes de ir a dormir y ella preguntaba por su madre. Era tan triste.

— ¡Papá de Mayura! — un escalofrío le recorrió desde la espina dorsal hasta la cabeza ¿Qué demonios hacía el mocoso aquel en su casa?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Mayura no está — mintió.

Loki sonrió socarronamente y se acomodó el cuello de la camisa — Papá de Mayura ¿desde cuándo miente? Y lo hace tan mal…

— No sé que demonios te ha pasado y por qué esa apariencia, pero no te quiero cerca de Mayura…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo? Ella me busca…

— Seguramente la tienes engatusada con algunos de sus tontos misterios y por eso va contigo…

— Está muy equivocado, Mayura va a mi agencia porque quiere, yo no la obligo…

— Sabes lo que pienso de todo esto ¿no?

— Sé que teme que le quite a su hija, pero eso no lo haré…

— ¿Por qué tú? ¿No podría ser otro?

— Jamás dañaría a Mayura…

Suspiró. Que más daba, ese mocoso no se rendiría.

— Su esposa… — miró hacia Loki, éste le esquivaba la mirada y apretaba sus manos en puño.

Misao al recordar su esposa, sonrió. Luego miró a Loki y notó algo extraño en su ser, podía ver que resplandecía algo a su alrededor. Refregó sus ojos y lo siguió observando, la figura cada vez era más nítida. Loki lo quedó mirando también, sin entender a que venía esa mirada sorprendida.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Tú… — lo señaló y frunció el ceño —: Deja de hacerme alucinar…

— No he hecho nada — se quejó Loki.

La mirada de su esposa lo dejó sorprendido y ante la dulce sonrisa entendió la _realidad_ de las cosas.

— No puede ser — dijo resignado —. Entonces es cierto — suspiró y volvió a lo que hacía, barrer.

— ¿De qué habla?

— Mayura es tuya — dijo con dolor. Loki se sorprendió y se quedó mirándolo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

— ¿No entiendes? Mayura nació para ti, eso estoy diciendo… aunque me moleste, debo aceptar que tú eres su destino… — y dejó a un Loki realmente confundido y sorprendido.

Aceptar la realidad de que su esposa había puesto al mocoso aquel en el camino de Mayura, lo dejó un poco más aliviado.

— Un yerno detective y realmente misterioso — sonrió —. Es perfecto para Mayura.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A:** _One-shot dedicado a mi amiga Lmyralove2012 que subió el manga de Loki y porque se merece esta fic que escribí la semana pasada. Espero que te guste y que te reanime un poco! Eres una persona muy genial y me caes de maravilla, una gran amiga :)_

_Espero que les guste a los lectores, también!_


End file.
